Rocky and Bullwinkle: Evil-clone
by QueenRayleigh3
Summary: When Rocky is kidnapped by an evil clone of himself which was created by none other than Boris and Natasha it’s up to Bullwinkle and Captain Peter Wrong-Way Peachfuzz to save his plucky friend from the clutches of the evil clone of Rocky.
1. Chapter 1 - the evil clone

**Narrator: Our story begins one stormy day in Frostbite Falls Minnesota where our heroes Rocky and Bullwinkle were in their house sitting on the couch watching tv waiting for the rain to settle down.**

Bullwinkle: yeah it's really boring what with the rain.

Rocky: *oblivious*

**Narrator: well it looks like Rocky seems to be oblivious today.**

Bullwinkle: uhhh...what's oblivious?

* * *

**Narrator: I'll explain that later Bullwinkle...meanwhile in a abandoned place of Frostbitefalls two black figures We're working on...a duplicate of Rocky?**

???: correction...an evil duplicate of squirrel.

**Narrator: oh how did I know it's the most meanest and rotten and despicable crook Boris Badenov and his partner Natasha Fatale?**

Boris: *laughs evilly* flattery will get you nowhere narrator.

**Narator: what are you planing this time?**

Natasha: isn't it obvious Darling?...we're making evil duplicate of squirrel to destroy not only Squirrels reputation or town but get rid of squirrel once and for all..we're sick and tired of squirrel ruining everything that involves moose...so we decided to outsmart squirrel by making evil squirrel.

**Narrator: uhh...okay...then thunder rumbled and the two villains put together the final piece of their plan. Then the Evil duplicate of Rocky opened his eyes and just after he did so he smiled evilly before he sat up and cackled.**

Evil Rocky: heheh...I'm ready to cause some chaos.

**Narrator: Boris and Natasha gave Evil Rocky a set of instructions to capture Rocky and replaced him by luring him outside. With an evil smile on evil Rocky's face he let out an evil cackle.**

Evil Rocky: Holy Choke this will be easy.

**Narrator: you really are an evil duplicate of Rocky I mean Holy Choke?...**

Evil Rocky: just proceed with with story will ya?

* * *

**Narrator: alright alright...meanwhile Bullwinkle decided to take a nap while Rocky sat on the couch looking at the dreary skies.**

Rocky: *looks at the sky before realizing something.* oh shoot I just remembered I hope I make it in time for groceries...I'll try to hurry back while Bullwinkles asleep.

**Narrator: without a moments delay Rocky took to the sky and flew into the rainy skies. But that's when he was knocked out of the sky and landed onto the grass. The plucky squirrel sat up and felt his head spin.**

Rocky: gee...whatever it was it was no lighting strike.

**Narrator: sure enough it was no mere lighting strike it was none other than Evil-Rocky as he lands on the ground in front of the real Rocky.**

Evil-Rocky: hehehe once I have him he's gonna be tortured.

**Narrator: oh now really?...your not gonna use much violence on him?**

Evil-Rocky: no but I'm just gonna beat him up, spit on him, and call him names.

Narrator: uhh...okay then...when Rocky stood up he sees the evil version of him before he yelled.

Rocky: why did you bump...*slapped.* OW!!

Evil Rocky: *pulls out a pistol and smirks* listen here you crybaby...your coming with me if you wanna do exactly as I say...you dont wanna be hurt now do you.

Narrator: Rocky felt the cheek he was slapped on while tears were falling down his face and the rain on the both of them. Rocky shook his head in fright. But before Rocky can react Evil-Rocky started to attack him and pinned him on the ground. But as Demonic duplicate of Rocky stomped on Rocky's ankle hard enough for it to be sprained Rocky was about to let out a yelp but Evil Rocky covered his mouth.

Rocky: MMFF!!

Evil Rocky: *snickers and shushes him* now we don't need that idiot moose to know your in danger now do we?

Narrator: Rocky felt terrified at the evil dupliacate of himself shaking in fear as he did so. Will Rocky get out of this or will Evil Rocky prevail?

Evil Rocky: it may depend.

* * *

**Don't miss our next chapter of: "Rocky weather" or "evil is nuts"**

* * *

**A/N: I love old cartoons including Rocky and Bullwinkle...I decided to do a fanfiction on it I hope you all enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2 Evil is nuts!

**Narrator: last time you remember Rocky was on his way to the grocery store but was struck but not a lightning strike but a evil clone of Rocky made by Boris and Natasha!**

Boris: hehehehe guilty as charged!

**Narrator: when Evil-Rocky stepped on Rocky's ankle enough to sprain it Rocky attempt to yell out a yelp but the Evil clone of Rocky covered his mouth with his hand and snickered.**

Evil-Rocky: hehehehe...now like I said before...we don't need that idiot moose to know your in danger now do we?

**Narrator: but as Evil-Rocky removes his hand from his mouth Rocky yelled in anger.**

Rocky: THAT IDIOT MOOSE IS MT FRIEND!!...DON'T TALK TRASH ABOUT HIM YOU!..

**Narrator: but as Rocky was about to finish his sentence his evil clone twisted his wrist painfully.**

Rocky: OOWW!!!...*feels his wrist before yelling in fear.* BULLWINKLE HEL!!...OOMMPH!!!

**Narrator: before Rocky can scream Evil-Rocky covered his mouth with tape as he trapped the plucky squirrel in his arms.**

Evil-Rocky: hehehehehe..scream all you want crybaby but no one is gonna save you..now come with me if you know what's good for you.

Rocky: *in tears trying to struggle out of the grasp evil replica of himself while trying to refuse but came out failure.* mmmfff!...mmffmfmffmmffmfmf!

Evil-Rocky: *pushes him hard and stomps him on the ground.* awww did the bigbaby get hurt?..you should be you stupid, crying, softhearted, worthless son of a...

**Narrator: wwhooaa there!..let's not go that far.**

Evil-Rocky: ugh..fine!

**Narrator: Evil-Rocky yanked our little hero to stand up and walked off with him while pointing a pistol on his back unaware that Bullwinkle saw it all and was really shocked and horrified by this.**

Bullwinkle: *freaking out* someone help my friend is in danger!..SOMEONE ANYONE HELP ROCKY!!!

**Narrator: when did you wake up Bullwinkle?**

Bullwinkle: about uhh...14 no about 9...no...ugh...I don't know?

**Narrator: I'll handle it from here...about 20 minutes earlier just after Rocky went to get some groceries Bullwinkle woke up and by my socks it was a short nap. When he heard a commotion outside he peeked out the window and was in horror about what he had seen. His best friend Rocky was getting kidnapped by an evil clone of Rocky himself.**

Bullwinkle: that's pretty much what happened.

**Narrator: without a moment to spare Bullwinkle had ran out of the house and into town for help. Meanwhile with Rocky and Evil-Rocky. Both were almost to where Boris and Natasha are at. But as they walked further Rocky lost his balance and fell cause he couldn't take another step due to his ankle being twisted. Evil-Rocky got extremely mad before picking up a stick and start smacking him with it.**

Evil-Rocky: START WALKING YOU USELESS NUT EATER!!!

Rocky: mmfmmfmfff.

**Narrator: as the hitting continues Rocky began to cry. The evil version of our hero scoffed and started taunting him and laughing at him.**

Evil-Rocky: hmph! What's wrong You crying over a beating? Well you need to man up brat! *hits Rocky hard.*

**Narrator: with another hit on him. Rocky's tears fell on the ground and forces himself to up despite the pain in his ankle and the pain in his heart. Evil-Rocky trapped Rocky in his arms once again before pointing a gun at his head once more before walking off with the plucky squirrel. Meanwhile Bullwinkle ran and screamed for help for a certain reason before bumping into...by my stars it's Captain Peter Peachfuzz!**

Captain Peachfuzz: hello Bullwinkle.

Bullwinkle: hey there Captain Peachfuzz.

Captain Peachfuzz: what seems to be the trouble?

**Narrator: Without hesitation Bullwinkle explained everything to Captain Peachfuzz. By the time he finished explaining Captain Peachfuzz was shocked.**

Captain Peachfuzz: an evil clone of Rocky?..my word. This can't be good.

Bullwinkle: why is that?

**Narrator: by the look of Captain Peachfuzz's worried face he seems to know something about evil cloning. Don't miss the next chapter of: where are my clones Or double the trouble.**


	3. Chapter 3 - double the trouble

**Narrator: last time you remembered Rocky was kidnappped by his evil clone of himself by Boris and Natasha and Bullwinkle ran out for help and while on the way there he ran into Captain Peter Peachfuzz.**

Captain Peachfuzz; yeah.

**Narrator: when Bullwinkle explained everything Captain Peachfuzz was shocked to hear about that. Uhh care to explain Captain Peachfuzz?**

Bullwinkle: yeah care to explain and we need to hurry who knows what that monsterous version of my friend will do to Rocky?

Captain Peachfuzz: well to put it this way Bullwinkle.

**Narrator: Captain Peachfuzz explained that the possible way there is a evil clone of Rocky was because of a formula called: c-03-E-serum. Which Captain Peachfuzz and a few others volunteer to try out the serum. It worked successfully but however there was a flaw...the serum cause a clone to be evil..so they cancel the project and locked it away.**

Captain Peachfuzz: and a week later the serum was stolen.

Bullwinkle: *trying to put the pieces together.* uhh...that explains a lot but we need to save Rocky. Who knows what that evil squirrel is gonna do to my best pal.

**Narrator: and speaking of Rocky. Where Boris and Natasha were at. Rocky was on the floor curled up into a ball crying and shaking that's when Evil-Rocky with an evil smirk on his face.**

Evil-Rocky: hehehehe...*kicks Rocky to the wall* you are a complete sissy. Over a little beating.

Rocky: *shaking and crying* pl..please stop it..I..I do..Mph!..*gets his mouth covered.*

Evil-Rocky: ssssshhhhh...there's no need for that stupid squirrel.

**Narrator: that's when Evil-Rocky pulled out what appeared to be an electric colllar and placed it around the plucky squirrels neck.**

Rocky: *in tears.* no. P..Please...have mercy on me please...*tapes Rocky's mouth shut.* mph!

Evil-Rocky: sssshhhh oh I will have mercy...and by have I mean no mercy.

**Narrator: that send a chill down Rocky's spine as Evil-Rocky snickered Boris turned on the electric collar that was around Rocky's neck and sure enough it send electrical waves and causing the plucky squirrel to let out a muffled scream.**

Rocky: MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

**Narrator: that's when Boris turned off the shock collar and Rocky heavily breathed as the collar was off.**

Rocky: MFMFMFMMFMFMFMFMFMMMFF!!!

Evil-Rocky: what was that?

**Narrator: Evil-Rocky took the tape slightly off.**

Rocky: y..you won't get away with this...Bu..Bullwinkle will stop you.

Evil-Rocky: hehehe...*he snickered.* guess what your little friend is never coming for you. With you out of the way no one will save you.

Natasha: evil squirrel is right darling...moose cannot save you this time.

Rocky: have we met before?

Natasha: that's another time darling.

Evil-Rocky: tie him up!

**Narrator: as soon as Rocky had tape on his mouth Boris then ties his hands together.**

Rocky: Mmmmfff!!

Evil-Rocky: oh don't worry...even if he does we will make a trap...to "DIE" for.

**Narrator: sure enough Evil-Rocky then tied his feet together and ties his hands above his head and to a pipe. Will Rocky find a way to escape or will Bullwinkle get to his friend in time with Captain-Peachfuzz. Join in next time for: a shocking discovery or eletectricity flows.**


	4. Chapter 4 - A shocking discovery

**Narrator: when we last left Rocky. He was tied up and gagged by his evil-clone. Boris and Natasha smiled they theyre plan has actually worked. Evil-Rocky smirked knowing that his pal bullwinkle would be in their trap.**

Evil-Rocky: well not all squirrels are good. You gotta admit that.

**Narrator: that's true...so anyway...Evil-Rocky, Boris, and Natasha first needed to prepare for Rocky's death within three days while torturing Rocky. The plucky squirrel shakes in fear while crying in tears. And he couldn't cry for help due to the fact Evil-Rocky shuts his mouth or hits him across the face while torturing him in a very sinister way. **

**Rocky: *scared trying to beg the clone to let him go* mmmmfffmfmmfmfmmfmfmmfmffmf!!  
**

Evil-Rocky; hehehe...*whips him on the back with a whip 4 times* you know that you need to keep your mouth shut Rocket J Squirrel...oh yeah it is shut and it will be tightly shut.

**Narrator: with that said Evil-Rocky activated the shock collar and our hero began to scream as the electricity flown into his body. **

Rocky: MMMMMMMMMMFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!

Boris: ahhahahahahahahahaha!!..*turns off electric collar* soon you be nothing but dead squirrel.

Natasha: Boris Darling I think I have idea.

Boris and Evil-Rocky: what is it?

Natasha: me and you can squish or get rid of moose while evil-Squirrel torments squirrel.

Evil-Rocky: *smirks* not a bad idea toots.

Boris: hey wait a minute why do I come with?

Evil-Rocky: cause she said you and her dummy.

Boris: ehh *shrugs* fair point.

**Narrator: with that the two villains walked out leaving Rocky alone with the clone. Rocky had never felt so scared in his life.**

Rocky: bmmmwmnmme hmmmmpphhh mmmph. (In translation; BULLWINKLE HELP ME!)

Evil-Rocky: *slapped Rocky across the face as Rocky was starting to cry and Evil-Rocky laughed evilly.* hmph! Can't say I like crybabies like him. *cackles as he tortures Rocky with the shock collar and activates it as Rocky was getting bruised from all the shock he's been getting.*

**Narrator: meanwhile Bullwinkle and Captain Peachfuzz were hot on the trail of where Rocky is being held.**

Bullwinkle: uhh it's 58 degrees today.

**Narrator: that's clearly not what I meant..but anyway. As the two walked further to where Rocky was being held Bullwinkle was starting to feel very worried about his best pal. He couldn't help but feel worry and frightened for his friend.**

Captain Peachfuzz: what's wrong Bullwinkle?

Bullwinkle: well...I've never been so worried and frightened for Rocky before...I..I haven't been this worried about him since the first time we met.

Captain Peachfuzz: *concern* so you've been this worried and frightened for Rocky before?

**Narrator: Bullwinkle nodded slowly as he looked down. Unaware that Boris and Natasha are above them preparing to drop a boulder on them. But as Boris and Natasha drop the boulder on them they laughed evilly. Be with us next time on "it's raining boulders" or "squahed moose."**


	5. Chapter 5 - its raining boulders

**Narrator: well things took a turn from the worst as Boris and Natasha drop the boulder on Bullwinkle and Captain Peachfuzz but as the boulder was coming closer and closer towards them a giant branch caught the boulder and catapults it back towards the two villains Natasha was able to get out of the way but Boris wasn't so lucky.**

Natasha: *crosses arms*

**Narrator: what's wrong Natasha?**

Natasha: what does look like darling? Boris didn't look thoroughly down upon cliff.

Boris: *digs himself up to the surface.* what?

Natasha: you heard me!

**Narrator: can't you two argue later?**

Natasha: alright darling.

**Narrator: okay...*clears throat* meanwhile Evil-Rocky gave Rocky a punch in the face that gave him a black eye.**

Rocky: *gets hit* MMPPHH!! *tears stream down his face*

Evil-Rocky: quit being a big baby Rocket J. Squirrel.

**Narrator: Rocky tried to struggle free but Evil-Rocky activated the electric collar and Rocky felt the pain flew threw his body and cried as he thrashes around as Evil-Rocky turns off the collar and slaps him across the face.**

Rocky: *crying* mfmfmfmmfmfhmm..mmfff.. mmmhmhmhmhmmgmg..plmmph stmmmp!!

Evil-Rocky: *smirks and stomps on his ankle and punch his stomach.* shut your beggings you useless brat!

**Narrator: Rocky then cried as he sniffs before Evil-Rocky takes the tape off his mouth.**

Rocky: *painfully* OOWW!!

Evil-Rocky: *chuckles evilly* stupid squirrel

**Narrator: that comment made Rocky cry and depressed.**

Rocky: *in tears* B..B..B..Bullwinkle w..will stop you.

Evil-Rocky: *smirks* oh I doubt he will...hehehe..he's a total goner..

Rocky: *crying so hurt and sadly* n..n..NO!! pl..please let me go!

Evil-Rocky: *slaps him again* just shut your mouth you little grey freak.

Rocky: *feeling his tears stinging his swollen cheeks* wh..what are you gonna to d...*Evil-Rocky tapes his mouth shut* MMPPHH!!

**Narrator: Evil-Rocky scoffed at the hurt and depressed squirrel unaware that Bullwinkle and Captain Peachfuzz were watching in horror.**

Bullwinkle: *whispered: Captain Peachfuzz what are we gonna do that monster is hurting my buddy.*

Captain-Peachfuzz: *whispered: I don't know...but that monstrous version of Rocky is indeed a monster.*

Bullwinkle: *whispered: he's a squirrel just like Rocky.*

**Narrator: but just as they were about to plan an attempt to rescue Rocky they can hear Boris and Natasha explaining everything to Evil-Rocky which made the evil clone very displeased.**

Evil-Rocky: I'll let you off easy babe..but your partner not so much..

Boris: hey how come she doesn't get blame?

Evil-Rocky: oh your partner is too gorgeous to be in trouble.

Natasha: awww thank you darling.

**Narrator: then Evil-Rocky and Natasha walked out leaving Boris to guard Rocky. That's when Boris noticed the ropes were loose before tightened the ropes so tight Rocky can't escape.**

Rocky: *twitches at the pain* mmfff!!..HMMPPH!! HHHMMMPPHH!!!

**Narrator: but as soon as Rocky was twitching in pain Boris Badenov pointed a gun at him. Rocky's heart pounded in fear. He closed his eyes tightly waiting for his demise. Tune in next time for "a shot for you." Or "the targeted Squirrel."**


	6. Chapter 6 - a shot for you

**Narrator: well things took a turn from the worst as Boris and Natasha drop the boulder on Bullwinkle and Captain Peachfuzz but as the boulder was coming closer and closer towards them a giant branch caught the boulder and catapults it back towards the two villains Natasha was able to get out of the way but Boris wasn't so lucky.**

Natasha: *crosses arms*

**Narrator: what's wrong Natasha?**

Natasha: what does look like darling? Boris didn't look thoroughly down upon cliff.

Boris: *digs himself up to the surface.* what?

Natasha: you heard me!

**Narrator: can't you two argue later?**

Natasha: alright darling.

**Narrator: okay...*clears throat* meanwhile Evil-Rocky gave Rocky a punch in the face that gave him a black eye.**

Rocky: *gets hit* MMPPHH! *tears stream down his face*

Evil-Rocky: quit being a big baby Rocket J. Squirrel.

**Narrator: Rocky tried to struggle free but Evil-**

**Narrator: well last time we left our heroes a bound and gagged and injured Rocky was left in the hands of a jealous Boris Badenov.**

Boris: JEALOUS?! I'm not jealous.

**Narrator: yes you are. I see the way you've been looking at Ricky's evil clone.**

Rocky: hmmph?!

**Narrator: yes you are**

Boris: am not.

**Narraotr: are too.**

Rocky: mfmfmfmfmfmmffmmfmfmffmmffmmmfffmfmmf!

**Narrator: trnaslation yes you are extremely jealous. **

Boris: *kicks Rocky in the stomach* you stay out of this you miserable and good for nothing Squirrel.

**Narrator: okay that was too far..**

Boris: can we just get back to story.

**Narrator: okay.. *mumbles and chuckles: jealous.***

Boris: HEARD THAT!!

**Narrator: heard what?**

Boris: UGH FORGET IT!!

**Narrator: *clears throat* and just as Rocky closed his eyes really tight as Boris points his gun at the plucky squirrel. But as Boris was going to shoot him Bullwinkle and Captain Peachfuzz burst in the door as the fursious moose shouted.**

Bullwinkle: GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY BUDDY!!

Boris: *grabs Rocky and Points a gun athis Head* stand back moose or your friend gets the bullet to head.

Rocky: *starting to cry* Mmmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmmfmffmmfmmfmfmfmfmfmmfmf..bmmmwmnkmmph hmmph mph! Mmmph dmmnt wmmnnm dmmff!

**Narrator: Rocky cried and shake fearfully as Boris slammed him on the wall to shut him up.**

Boris: YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH RIGHT NOW YOU PUECE OF TRASH!

Rocky: MMFMFMFMFFMMFMFMFM PLMMPH LMMT MMPH GMMN!!

Boris: I...said..SHUT UP!!

**Narrator: with that Boris began to beat Rocky really bad and slapped Rocky with the gun he had in his hand..but that made Bullwinkle very furious as he grabbed a nearby baseball bat and swans Boris into the head.**

Bullwinkle: KEEP AWAY FROM MY BUDDY!!

Captain Peachfuzz: whoa now that's what I call an angry moose.

**Narrator: so anyway Captain Peachfuzz three a boomerang at what was supposed to be at Boris but threw it out the window as Bullwinkle was done beating Boris in the head. But luckily as Boriswas about to reach for his gun and stands up the boomerang hit his head. Say when did you have a boomerang Captain Peachfuzz?**

Captain Peachfuzz: I keep it for emergencies.

**Narrator: with that Boris fell unconscious as Bullwinkle freed Rocky.**

Bullwinkle: are you okay Rocky?

Rocky: *sniffs* I..I think so...I...I'm so hurt...I'm so scared. Thank goodness you and Captain Peachfuzz came. I knew you would save me.

Bullwinkle: *smiles* Rocky I'm your best friend no matter what happens and I'll always come to your rescue like you do for me.

Rocky: *smiled as he sniffs* thanks Bullwinkle.

**Narrator: Rocky attempted to stand up but he fell back down forgotten his evil clone broke his ankles. With that Bullwinkle picked up Rocky and him, Captain Peachfuzz walked out and towards frostbite falls. A few minutes later Boris was awake and met with the scowling faces of Evil Rocky and Natasha fatale. Where were you two at?**

Natasha: we'll explain that later darling.

**Narrator: okay..**

Evil-Rocky: anyway...*to Boris* you LET THEM GET AWAY!?

Natasha: Boris Darling I'm very disappointed in you!

**Narrator: why aren't you takin Boris side like always?**

Natasha: I maybe bad guy and notorious spy but I had enough of Boris's sharades.

**Narrator: oh...I maybe understanding how that feels.**

Boris: but honey buns...

Natasha: don't honey buns me darling. you on your own now. but we may talk about giving you second chance. but until next time..

Evil-Rocky: *smirks* ready to go toots?

Natasha: as I ever be darling.

**Narrator: with that Natasha fell into Evil-Rocky's arms and flew off with her leaving Boris a jealous man.**

Boris: ...you forgot broken.

**Narrator: I knew you were jealous.**

Boris: I hate to admit but... *sighs* your right.

**Narrator: meanwhile Rocky was admitted to the hospital to recover.**

Rocky: *on a hospital bed* gee that was scary.

Bullwinkle: at least your back safe and sound Rock.

Rocky: yeah..thanks for saving me Bullwinkle.

Captain Peachfuzz: what about me?

Rocky: *smiles* thank you too Captain.

Captain Peachfuzz and Bullwinkle: your welcome Rocky.

**Narrator: ...and we now come to a happy ending..Rocky was safe and sound and the villains were foiled once more...tune in next time for the next exciting adventures of Rocky the flying squirrel.**

**A/N: hope you enjoy this ending everyone. Cause they're gonna be more of these rocky and Bullwinkle stories. Have a nice day.**


End file.
